


After New Primus Eve

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, cumflation, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every New Primus Eve, Overlord partakes in a fairly pleasant holiday practice with his cunjunx endura.</p>
<p>My fic for Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After New Primus Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an image I found that said Overlord was basically Santa in Shatter Glass. He is called Gigatron in the image, but for the sake of familiarity and to avoid confusion, I am calling him Overlord.

It was always a hassle to give gifts to all the good bots of Cybertron, especially when Optimus prime, leader of the evil autobots, was so obsessed with stopping the joyous Holliday the only way he could think of.

Kill the Overlord of Good Will

But amidst the assassination attempts, which Overlord had little hassle with, being one of the most powerful Decepticons in all of Cybertron, there was always one thing Overlord looked forward too after his rounds on new Primus Eve.

His sweet little Trepan. 

When ever he came back, Trepan would be waiting for him, a nice, large meal ready for the two of them. It was a rare little treat that was only once a year.

Well the meal was not what was the rare treat, but how the meal was eaten, and what took place afterwards.

With a soft groan Overlord sat in his chair, freshly scrubbed of soot from all the bombardment he had received form the Autobots. All to get a gift or two to the few nice ones and the little protoforms unfortunate enough to be under their care.

He could already smell the cooking. Savory energon treats, and sweet confections. He didn’t get up yet though, his joints ached, and he wanted a little rest.

Trepan came in then, dressed in an apron. Unnecessary, but the sweet, former autobot, always liked looking cute. His purple optics were bright as he rushed over to him, taking a big hand and nuzzling it. 

“Are you too tired to come to the table?” Trepan asked, playing with the large servos timidly.

“I am yes. Lets just, eat here. You in my lap.” He rubbed under Trepan’s chin, and the little bot was off, soon to return with a plate loaded with food. Overlord helped him set it on the side table, before picking his plump little Conjunx Endura up and plopping him on his lap.

Instantly Overlord had food pressed to his lips, and he ate the savory energon with out complaint. He liked being pampered like this, and it made Trepan more willing to be pampered in turn.

He took a few handfuls of the savory treats, before finally turning up his nose. “You can’t just stuff me full. You need to eat too.” he wrapped an arm around Trepan’s middle and scooped up a slice of energon goodie cake. 

Trepan flushed red and took a bite, and after a look from Overlord, another. “Aren’t you still hungry?”

“Hush. We both know, that tonight is about you. At least when it comes to food.” Overlord pulled Trepan closer, and with a little sigh from the smaller bot, he resumed eating, licking the icing off his servos.

Overlord offered more, this time some savory jellied energon. Trepan ate that up too, making a show of sucking Overlord’s servos again, to get it all. Already the Decepticon was getting a predatory leer in his optics.

Trepan had another helping, just as large as the others, given Overlord had such large hands. He ate a little slower this time, finally pushing Overlord’s hand away to take a sip of the energon wine. 

“Getting full already? You can fit a little more.” Overlord took up some cookies, eating one himself before placing one between his lips. Trepan flushed a deeper red and leaned forward nibbling on the cookie until their lips met. he quickly pulled away and covering his face. His fans were on, and his vents were puffing steam.

He was quite bashful. Always had been. Overlord finished the cookie off before pulling Trepan’s hands away from his face, leaning in to kiss him. His glossa dove into Trepan’s mouth, holding his face with a large hand.

Overlord pulled away, scooping Trepan up and taking the glass of wine. “Lets head to bed, pan-cake.”

Trepan covered his face again as he was plopped on the berth, spreading his legs with out any provocation. Lubricants were already leaking past his panel, which bulged due to his engorged valve.

Overlord only chuckled, taking the wine and carefully pouring a little onto the hot panel. he dove in, plump lips sucking the liquid up. It was only moments later that the panel snapped open. Overlord poured a little more of the energon wine over it before running his glossa over the sweet, plump valve.

“What a sweet valve.” Overlord purred, wrapping his lips around Trpean fat node and sucking softly, tip of his glossa flicking over it. Trepan whined, still hiding his face as Overlord lavished attention onto him. His thigh thighs shook before clamping around Overlord’s red helm.

“Ah.. AH! Overlord...” Trepan grabbed his smoke stacks and tilted his hips back, but the Decepticon kept his lips firmly wrapped around Trepan’s node. He could not seem to make up his mind, as he whined with want as Overlord pulled away.

With a servo, he pushed the hood of Trepan’s node back, pouring the last of the wine onto it before giving the glowing bud firm slow licks. The former autobot’s valve really was sweet. All his baking and consumption of sweets seemed to rub off on him. 

“Spike too, love.” Overlord pressed, smiling as Trepan let his spike pressurize. Overlord gave it a soft kiss before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking softly. He bobbed his head carefully, glossa working the sensitive gaps between the spikes plating.

Trepan let out a squeak, his hips jerking as he had his first overload. He mumbled an apology as Overlord swallowed the small mouthful of transfluid. Nothing to apologize for. Overlord was happy for a taste of that too.

Finally Overlord pulled away after a few final soft licks to the pleated mesh of the valve. He moved back up, helping Trepan lay on his side. With a click and a soft his, his large spike was free, pressing against Trepan’s aft. The little bot shuddered. Already he looked sleepy.

“No time for sleep.” the Decepticon purred, lifting one of Trepan's legs and pressing his spike to the tiny valve of his cunjunx endura. He slowly pressed in, the bulbous head sliding its way in with a little bit of resistance.

Trepan kicked his legs a little, spike twitching as he moaned. He held his fists by his head, denta bared and drooling. “Ah...” His voice broke and his hands clung tightly to Overlord’s arms as he rolled his hips, spike in all at once. His frame went stiff, serves leaving rivets in the metal of Overlord’s armor.

Overlord kissed Trepan’s cheek, nuzzling lovingly as he began to rock his hips. Long, deep thrusts that left the other weakly sobbing with bliss. “Shhhh. Just relax.” He thrust a bit harder, and Trepan wailed, “Sensitive tonight hmm?”

He started rocking his hips faster, cradling the squirming bot in his arms, servo’s rubbing his plump little node. He nosed at Trepan’s cheek, looking down and watching his belly bulge ever so slightly with every deep thrust.

“You are so pretty. Little pan-cake. I am so lucky to have you.” Overlord nuzzled at Trepan’s cheek before finally turning his head and kissing him deeply. Trepan reached back clumsily and grabbed the back of his helm, holding him in place as he returned the kiss.

It didn’t take much for him. Overlord was quite worked up. His hips jerked harder and faster before giving one final deep thrust, spike swelling before it filled Trepan’s tight valve with transfluid.

Trepan was a mess, shaking and steaming. He already looked like he was dozing, now that it was over. He grumbled as Overlord pressed on his belly. Full of their dinner, and of transfluid.

“Look at you. So full. How cute.” Overlord pulled out slowly, making sure Trepan’s panel clicked closed to keep everything in. “Now its time to sleep, love.”

He lifted Trepan’s little hand and kissed it, finally settling himself for a very well deserved rest.


End file.
